


In Translation Pt. 6

by koreanboyswriting



Series: In Translation [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreanboyswriting/pseuds/koreanboyswriting
Summary: You and Jungkook have a fun first day in America.





	In Translation Pt. 6

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Super Smutty and Severely Fluffy

The rest of the flight was uneventful. You woke sporadically throughout the flight, every jostle shaking you out of your slumber. You kept pausing for moments though after this would happen to examine Jungkook. Every time you saw him sleeping you would be reminded of how young he really was. His face was soft and puffy, his skin idol flawless, his big eyes fluttering around as he dreamed. He was such a sound sleeper, the plane would jostle heavily, and he wouldn’t move at all. He must have been tired all the time, constant practice and performances and interviews and recording music, it all made your head spin.

After being jostled awake for the fourth time you gave up on sleep. You pulled Jungkook’s earbud from your ear, the music had long since had stopped playing, and you set yourself up on your laptop, typing quickly before your thoughts floated away. It was a couple hours later, and ten pages down, when Jungkook started to rustle. He twisted to each side in his reclined chair, pulling his blanket up to his chin, before he sighed, and his eyes fluttered open. They opened to slits, and he looked around his face in a frown until he recognized where he was and flopped back into his seat, turning to the side and smiling at you. You looked away from your computer and smiled down at him, blushing. He sighed in contentment and threw his arm out, resting it on your thigh, you looked around hurriedly, but all the members were still fast asleep, sleep masks pulled over their eyes, and blankets pulled up as high as possible. You looked back to him fondly as he closed his eyes again, moving over as far as he could to you, that his seat would allow him. You placed your hand against his velvet cheek, smoothing your finger back and forth. He opened his eyes again, and you leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, as if you were a couple who had been together forever, greeting each other when you woke.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of you.” Jungkook whispered, his voice cracking from not being used.

You blushed a darker shade than you thought possible, giving your answer more physically than you ever could verbally.

Jungkook glanced over and saw your open laptop the cursing blinking mid-word. “What are you writing?” He cleared his throat and sat up, pushing the button to un-recline his chair.

“Oh, nothing, just random thoughts, I do this a lot.”

“Oh? Are they about me?” He winked at you, looking at you sensually through his eyes.

You rolled your eyes heavily, and shook your head, “You wish.” You turned back to your computer at his crestfallen face and whispered, “No, there’s a different folder for that.”

Jungkook jumped and straightened his posture completely, “Really? Can I see it?”

You turned to him and laughed, seeing the eagerness on his face, “It’s in English, you wouldn’t understand it.”

“I would learn English right now, just to understand it.”

You started laughing hard, covering your mouth to muffle it, “Ok, pretty boy. That might take a while, why don’t we just focus on getting you to just speak English phrases, okay?”

Jungkook slouched back into his chair, looking at you with discontent in his eyes.

“Oh, stop pouting.” You laughed again, going back to typing on your computer. You got in a few more sentences, before Jungkook started to mess with you.

He snaked his hand around to your lower back, tracing lines up and down your spine, leaving chills in his wake, even though your thick sweater separated his skin from yours. You pretended like he was having no effect over you whatsoever and continued to type away on your computer, even though you had to keep going back to correct your jumbled words. Then, his hand was sliding up your back to your neck, where he started massaging out your kinks with his strong his hands, it felt amazing, but you weren’t giving him the satisfaction of turning around so you continued typing your words, which were not even making sense anymore. Then his other hand joined the first, his body leaning against your left side, you could feel his strong chest through his shirt, and you sucked in a breath, keeping your face still as you exhaled through your nose. You thought you were going to combust when he started pressing kisses into the crook of your neck, his soft lips peppering them up onto your face, as you resolutely looked at your computer, he started moving up the side of your cheek to your forehead, and then he started pressing his lips onto your eyelid and you couldn’t take it anymore. You burst out laughing and he chuckled along too, taking advantage of you finally looking away from your computer to press his lips against yours. You smiled into the kiss and he slid his arms around you, closing the distance between you two, as he combed his fingers through your hair, his other hand caressing the side of your face. It started turning from a smoking fire into a smoldering one, the flames licking up your body, burning both of you deeply. You slid your hands into his hair, clutching on tight, and Jungkook slid his down your body, slipping them just underneath your sweater to grip onto your waist and pull you closer. You teased open his mouth with your tongue and you started to explore him, a delicate dance between the two of you, each of you giving and receiving. Jungkook’s hands started sliding up your body, his hands growing feverish as he gripped at your body, you swept your hands quickly down to his chest grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, when you realized that you were still on a plane with eight other people around you. You broke the kiss leaning your forehead against his, releasing your hands from his shirt, as you both panted heavily.

“We were—,” he breathed out.

“Yeah, we were.”

“Probably need to take a break.”

“Yeah, totally.”

You both panted for a little before breaking out of each other’s embrace and relaxing into your chairs.

You didn’t touch each other for the rest of the flight, afraid you’d each get too heated as before. But being physical didn’t even matter, you felt close to Jungkook by just listening to him talk freely. You felt almost privileged to listen to him as he poured his heart out to you, sharing all his personal thoughts and childhood memories in his soft tenor. He spoke slowly, always taking the time to express his thoughts with care, after a little while you found that most of cherished stories had always centered around people, his parents, or close friends that he spoke about with upmost adoration. You felt like you were touching his heart with how he shared all of it, he presented everything exactly to you. His eyes always latched onto yours unless he was looking up at the ceiling of the plane searching for the correct word, he spoke with his arms outstretched, talking animatedly, his eyes gleaming and sparkling every time he mentioned one of his hyungs. When he finished talking he looked at you expectantly waiting for you to fill in the blanks of your life. You frequently laughed at his attention, as he sat there, his eyes focused on you like lasers. His hands playing with the hem of his jeans as he sat cross-legged in his chair. Before you knew it, you were spilling your deepest secrets because of your attentive audience, you paused though when you got to why you left the U.S, glossing over the name James, and quickly made up how you were contacted by the translating agency you work for. Jungkook looked confused by your sudden change in tone but didn’t press as he watched you glance out the window, hurt in your eyes.

You guys had both fallen asleep again when the pilot’s voice came popping over the intercom, instructing you to fasten your seatbelts for landing. You quickly sat up fastening your seatbelt and reaching over Jungkook to do his, as he glanced around groggily like a lost pup. When you looked up from the buckle you found Namjoon’s eyes on you, you blushed scarlet, and tried to run through explanations in your mind, when Namjoon just winked at you and turned away. Jungkook smiled at you as you turned and stared adamantly at the seat in front of you, suddenly feeling like you were caught doing something you weren’t supposed to, even though all you did was buckle a damn seatbelt. You were snapped out of your reverie by Jungkook lightly stroking your thigh with his hand under the pretense that he was leaning down to tie his shoe, you felt more relaxed than you should’ve after his little touch, but nevertheless your brain slowed down from its internal marathon.

The plane came to a shuddering stop ten minutes later, as you sat in your seat, trying to rail in your nerves, while stretching your jaw at weird angles to pop your ears. Sejin stood from his seat and just nodded at the boys, silently communicating to them something that they had seemed to already know. They all stood in unison, grabbing their designer bags and following each other off the plane, Jungkook brushing your hand as he joined their procession, you following slightly behind with Deok-su, ever menacing, his permanent frown in place. Flashing lights greeted you as soon as you stepped into the airport, by the times your eyes adjusted you realized that your ears were ringing because of the screams that echoed through the high glass ceilings of the airport. You were compressed into the backs of the boys as airport security staff descended from thin air to surround you, looking gruffer than Deok-su and all wearing bright yellow vests, you were all shuffled at break neck speed towards the escalators, the entirety of it cleared for the rock stars you accompanied. They all looked ecstatic, their faces suddenly looked so young as they pulled down their face masks, waving and smiling brightly at the fans that seemed to be everywhere at once. As soon as you were off, the staff descended again, and you were carted through the airport, shoved inside a van before you knew it. You blinked your eyes rapidly, looking around like a dear caught in headlights as the boys all laughed, their eyes bright and faces fresh as if they had just got off a rollercoaster and wanted to go again.

“Wow, I don’t know how you guys do that all the time!”

“Ha! You get used to it, it’s like a rush.” Yoongi looked back at you, his smile stretched wide across his face.

“I can’t believe there was so many people there!” Tae exclaimed, his eyes wide.

“Hell, I’m not surprised, my brother talked about you guys all the time, I knew he couldn’t be the only one.” Jin laughed loudly, hunching over, clutching his stomach, the rest of the boys joining in at his high-pitched squeal. You shook your head back and forth at the children in front of you. Then the trunk was suddenly slammed closed your suitcases all piled in, and you were off, speeding onto the freeway, only this time when you looked in the rearview mirror, your eyes weren’t met by the soft gaze you were used to, and you suddenly felt like you left something behind.

You flopped onto your bed, the silence deafening against your ringing ears. You sighed deeply, throwing your arm over your face, already feeling tired from the chaos at the airport. You were just about to get up and strip out of your clothes and put on sweats that didn’t smell like little kids and crisp business suits, when the boys came banging into your room, the adjoining door seeming more like an entrance than a divider. Jimin, Tae, and Jungkook came bouncing into the room flopping onto your bed, Jungkook basically covering your entire body with his. Then followed Namjoon and Hoseok, both throwing themselves onto the vacant queen bed next to yours, Jin, and Yoongi coming in last and leaning against the wall looking around at their members as if they were all a bunch of unruly children. Jungkook was pretending that he had no control over his body and was using all of his weight to bury you under him, his arms and legs starfish-ed out over your body. They all laughed at you as you struggled to remove your torso from underneath him, your laughs mixing in with your short breaths as you wiggled your body around at different angles, finally giving up when your chest was just beyond his arm, huffing loudly. Jimin was laughing the hardest repeatedly smacking Jungkook’s arm as he wheezed.

“You guys know there’s a door there for a reason, right?”

“Yeah, so that we can come in and bother you!” Tae chuckled the others joining in.

“Um, no. It’s because I compromised to this. C'mon guys aren’t you tired of me? I need a certain level of privacy.” You gave them all your best pouty face, Jungkook finally relenting, at your pursed lips, as he rolled off your body and on to Jimin, your lungs finally able to expand at full capacity again.

“I’m actually not tired of you yet, plus we have to spend our free time in this hotel room, we need entertainment,” Hoseok whined.

“You guys aren’t allowed to leave?” You asked, your eyes wide with shock.

“WE, aren’t allowed to leave,” Namjoon emphasized, twirling his finger around in circle to encompass you as well.

“Well, that’s lame, how are you guys going to come to America, and then not even experience it?”

“Well, we’ll get to adventure a little bit the rest of the week, but this is essentially work, and we’re not allowed to leave on our own.” Jin shrugged his shoulders after he said this, his posture showing defeat, as this seemed to be a fact they had accepted a long time ago.

“Well, I’m determined to make this fun then,” you pushed yourself off the bed and wandered around your rooms.

The boys’ rooms were all a series of adjacent rooms connected by doors like the one into yours, it was almost like you were walking a long hallway in between them all, when you found the lounge area that was a part of Namjoon and Jin’s room. You found some office supplies and tore small pieces of paper from one sheet and put everyone’s names on the slips paper and walked back to your room where the boys still sat looking at you with confusion on their faces. You walked into your closet, unzipped your suitcase, and snatched one of your beanies out of the bag kicking the closet door closed with your foot. You threw the tiny slips of paper into the hat and stood in front of them, next to Yoongi and Jin who were still leaning on the wall.

“Ok. So, I have an idea, let’s play hide and seek.” The boys all looked at you with expressions, like, “is she really serious?”

You raised up your finger, signaling them to pause before passing judgement. “But, with a twist, we’ll be playing in teams! And whoever wins I’ll sneak out and go get you whatever food you want.” You smirked at them after adding this, and they all immediately got competitive gleams in their eyes. You laughed and held up a finger again as they all started moving around trying to communicate with each other about whose team they wanted to be on.

“I’m going to pull two names out of the hat, and they’ll be team captains and they’ll choose the rest of their team from the hat, okay?”

Jungkook and Tae nodded eagerly, as Jin and Yoongi moved from the wall and joined Namjoon and Hoseok on the bed, laughter already bubbling to the surface.

You reached into the hat and pulled out two slips of paper, bouncing your eyebrows quickly, at the boys’ serious faces, causing a few of them to laugh and the others to roll their eyes. You took an extra long time opening the slips of paper, going really slowly until Tae yelled at you to hurry up, making you jump at the sudden outburst. You laughed as you picked up the dropped slips from the floor and unfolded them to find the oldest and the youngest names on the papers, you called out Jin and Jungkook, the rivalry already beginning. Jin being goofy, mimicking that he had his eyes on Jungkook signaling with his two fingers back and forth from his eyes, before picking out a name first. Jimin jumped up excited as soon as Jin called out his name, bouncing over to his side looking all smug. You chuckled and walked over to Jungkook, who lightly brushed your hand as he slid into the hat to grab a slip, causing shivers to dance up and down your spine. He called out Tae’s name and he slid from the bed, flicking the underside of Jungkook’s chin, and crossing his arms, already staring down Jin and Jimin. You walked back over to Jin and he plucked Hoseok’s name from the hat, followed by Jungkook picking Yoongi, Jin picking you, finally leaving Namjoon to join Jungkook’s team.

“Ok. So, Jin and Jungkook, you guys play rock, paper, scissors; whoever loses has to hide first. I guess whoever takes the longest to find everyone will lose, so you want to find everyone on the other team the fastest.”

The boys all nodded, Jin and Jungkook moving closer together, glaring each other up and down as they raised their hands and chanted out the melody, both of them screaming as they threw out the same hand signs, until finally after the fourth try Jungkook won to excited cheers from Namjoon, Tae and Yoongi.

“Ok we get a hundred seconds to hide, and then you come find us, no cheating!”

You ran with Jimin, Jin, and Hoseok out of the room, you guys bumping into each other, as you ran around trying to find places to hide while trying to muffle your giggles. You signed to them to spread out and they nodded, you and Hoseok running the farthest all the way to the last two bedrooms before high fiving and splitting up to hide. You crawled half-way under the bed but then realized it would be hard to move around once you were caught so you crawled back out, now looking around the room in panic as you could hear Jungkook counting out seventy-eight. You ran towards the closet, pushing aside the hung clothes and ducking behind them covering up your legs and feet with the suitcase which was pushed against the wall. You held your breath as you heard Jungkook call out a hundred. You sat there and cursed yourself for literally having the least creative hiding spot ever but resigned yourself to the fact that you would be going out and getting the food anyway, so it didn’t really matter.

You held your breath and stood straight as a board your back pushed against the wall, as you tried to make yourself small. Your whole-body was tense as you heard the boys laughing and bouncing around the rooms. It was five minutes before one of them got to the room you were in. You perked up your ears, trying to listen for any signal that would tell you who was poking around the room. You could hear the rustle as they got down onto their knees to look under the bed, the blankets rustling as they pulled them up to look around better. You exhaled a bit of air from your nose, trying to keep your breathing quiet as possible, as the unknown detective moved about the room.

Suddenly, he was checking the doors in the room, you heard him open up the door to the bathroom right next to the closet, doors opening and closing in there as he made noise all around the bathroom. Then the door was clicking closed and he opened the French doors to the closet, you tried to sink your body into the wall, your eyes screwed shut. You could feel the fabric of the suitcase scratch your legs as it was moved out of the way your legs and socked feet now exposed, the doors were swiftly clicked closed, the light that was pressing against your closed eyelids now gone, you opened your eyes blinking them quickly to adjust against the darkness, as the clothes on hangers were shoved to the side, leaving a pleased looking Jungkook standing in front of you. You didn’t have time to react as he smashed his lips against yours, roving his hands down your body till he was cupping your ass, squeezing it sensually in his strong hands. You moaned into the kiss, throwing your arms around his neck, moving your body against his own. It seemed as though you had no self-control for the man you were wrapped around. Anytime he so much as looked in your direction your heart was floating, and whenever he slightly touched you, you were quivering, his touch scorching your skin, leaving you an inferno of agitation, pleading for release. Jungkook lifted you up by your ass, pushing himself into you harder, your spine smarting against the stiff wall as you wrapped your legs around Jungkook. You couldn’t seem to get close enough, your bodies were pressed against each other so tight, but it wasn’t enough. You wanted his skin on yours, you wanted to touch every part of him, just to make sure that he was real, the heat between you, dizzying you into a dream. Your hands scratched at his back his black t-shirt bunched in your hands, as your kisses became hungrier and messier, neither of you caring about where you were just lost in each other. You tugged lightly on Jungkook’s lip, biting down just hard enough to be slightly painful, he grunted in response, grinding his erection against your crotch, his jeans rubbing harshly against your entrance, you arched your back, your neck exposed as you bit down on your lip, sighing. Jungkook took that as an invitation and began, sucking harshly on your neck, leaving sloppy kisses down to your chest. He removed his left hand from your ass, pushing you harder against the wall to make up for it, as he tugged your shirt free from your pants where it was tucked. He hiked it up over your bra, looking up at you with lust in his eyes at the site of your lacy undergarments, he pulled it down slightly, your breast coming free as he sucked on your nipple, licking and biting onto your breast, your whole body writhing in anticipation, as snuck his hands down your pants. Brushing his fingers against your clothed core, he started rubbing his fingers against your clit, building up speed, as you bit down on your lip harshly to keep from moaning out. You just loosed a quiet sigh, when your bubble popped to the sound of Jungkook’s name being called. You both froze, the flame between you doused by reality.

“Jungkook-ah? Where are you?”

Tae’s voice rang out as he passed through the room. Jungkook removed his hand from your pants and pulled your bra up over your breast again and put you back on your feet. You hurriedly adjusted your bra, and shoved your shirt back into your pants, finger-combing your hair quickly as you nodded to Jungkook. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down at you through his lashes muttering, “sorry” sheepishly.

You smiled your cheeks heated as you whispered, “I’m not.”

Jungkook’s face filled with mischief as he grabbed you roughly by the hips, pulling you into his body and pressing his lips against yours harshly, and quickly. He turned and poked his head out the door before opening it fully and pulling you out by your hand your brain still dizzy and turning as you blinked in the sudden light. Jungkook closed the door behind you quietly, before tiptoeing over to the bathroom door and opening it and closing it loudly.

“I found her!” He shouted out, pulling you with him by the wrist towards the main lounge area.

Tae came bouncing out of the farthest room as he joined everyone in the lounge, “That makes it seven minutes and twenty-three seconds. Beat that.” Tae raised his eyes in challenge towards Jin’s team.

“Oh, we’ll get you. Just wait.” Jin winked at Tae.

“What happened to you guys?” Namjoon looked at you, his eyes glinting, as he smirked and looked you guys up and down.

“What? Nothing.” You said a little too quickly.

“She wouldn’t come easily, I had to wrestle her out of her hiding spot.” Jungkook chuckled, his face not even twitching, as he lied.

“Where exactly were you hiding, y/n?” Yoongi asked, his face contorted in confusion.

“Uhm,” You paused, trying to think quickly, “In the linen closet in the bathroom.” You nodded your head along with your lie.

Yoongi nodded his head along, your lie bought.

“Well our turn now?” You asked clapping your hands together, as you moved from Jungkook’s side to join your team. You fluttered your hands telling the boys run off, as you began counting with Jin, Hoseok, and Jimin.

As you called out one hundred, you pounded fists with the boys and ran off in where you knew Jungkook would be. Sure enough, as you ran into the second to last room, and opened the closet Jungkook was standing there smirking, not even bothering to hide himself by the clothes as he tugged you in, the door clicking behind you. This time Jungkook’s back was against the wall, as you moved your hands down his body, sliding your hands quickly into his pants to cup his erection, as Jungkook grunted. You trailed sloppy kisses down his neck, tugging on his ear with your teeth, Jungkook shivering under your touch as you massaged his balls in your hand agonizingly slowly. You slid your other hand down his arm, feeling his biceps, and his smooth skin, you were about to get lost again, as Jungkook grabbed your chin, pulling your face up to meet his, as he kissed you, his tongue exploring inside your mouth. You tugged on his lower lip again, breaking the kiss, as you moved your lips to his ear, whispering.

“Sorry babe, but I want to win.” You pecked him quickly on the lips and removed your hands from his pants as you threw the doors open, shouting.

“I found him!” You shouted, smirking back at a Jungkook’s shocked face.

Jimin came running into room, and high-fived you as you stood there pleased with yourself.

“That makes us finished at six minutes and three seconds! We win!” Jimin shouted out, hugging Hoseok as he came into the room. Jungkook finally moved from the closet, tugging at the crotch of his pants as you all left the room to decide on what food you wanted.

Of course, the boys wanted true American food, so when you snuck out of the hotel room, you had a list of everything they wanted on the burgers, clutched in your hand. Deok-su was in the lobby with a group of other bodyguards all looking menacing as they stood around different points of the lobby. You panicked and quickly hopped in line with a bellhop as he pushed a luggage cart stacked high with a matching luggage set. You smiled at him as you walked right behind the cart, blocking you from Deok-su’s sight. You ducked out the automatic doors as you passed them, hailing a cab before it drove off.

When you arrived at In-and-Out, you asked the cabbie to take you through the drive-thru, and you prattled off all their long orders, making sure to ask for a large of everything to satisfy their huge appetites. After ten minutes the food was stacked in several bags at your feet and you were back on the freeway speeding towards the hotel, you gave the cabbie a generous tip, and he smiled at you warmly as you dipped from the car, rushing towards the stairs, climbing to the second floor before getting on the elevator and riding all the way up to the top floor that BTS and their entourage occupied. You nudged open the door to the boys excited cries, they all swarmed you as you set down the food on the table, thanking you as they munched on their food, contentment spread across their faces at the greasy burgers.

You shook your head rolling your eyes at how easily they were satisfied. Jungkook looked up and caught your gaze, winking, your breath hitching in your throat, you grabbed your food and told the guys you needed some alone time, and ducked into your room, this time clicking the lock into place on your door.

You had long since finished your food and were on your third episode of law and order when someone knocked on your door, very softly, almost as if they were scared to approach. You threw off your covers, and wiggled out of bed, just now realizing that the sun had gone down and that lights were winking into existence outside your bedroom window. You opened the door to a shy Jungkook, he was wearing sweat pants and a thin white t-shirt, scratching the back of his neck in anxiousness. You chuckled at his uneasy manner, for once he was the one anxious, and you were the one with your smirk on your face, the roles reversed.

“Where are the other boys?” You whispered.

“Mostly asleep.”

You opened your door wider at his response, signaling him to come in. He walked into the room and immediately made his way over to your window, standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling glass. His hands were hanging easily in pockets, and you could see the muscles shifting in his back as he rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck on each side. The lights from the city were silhouetting his body, making his form into shadowy art, his stillness that of a statue. You stood there admiring him in your fuzzy high socks, and oversized men’s button up. Suddenly feeling so small, compared to the lean sculpted man in front you. His form was beginning to blend into the art of the skyline, when he turned towards you a lazy smile on his face.

“I could look at this view all day,” He whispered, assuming that if he had said it too loud and would vanish.

“Same here,” You whispered back, looking only at him. His eyes warmed as he looked at you, closing the space between you and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you into a hug and spinning you around, as you laughed onto his shoulder. You were back by the window again after he had spun you around a dizzying amount of times, before he set you down. You wrapped your arms around his middle, snuggling your head onto his shoulder as traced circles on your back, twirling the ends of your hair in this other hand, both of your gazes fixed out beyond the window. Gradually, Jungkook started tracing circles lower and lower on your back till he was lifting up the hem of your sleep shirt, your entire body heating up again, just from the simplest touch. Your hands began to bunch the fabric of his thin white shirt as he slipped his hands inside your silk underwear to massage your ass. He was kneading your skin just hard enough to arouse you, and it was taking all your self-control to not rip his shirt of his body, but you wanted to savor this, you wanted to savor him, so you let him control the pace.

He pushed down on your underwear bending down as he slowly pulled it down your legs, goosebumps arising at his touch. Once he had them down by your feet, you lifted up each one, Jungkook tossing the small piece of fabric across the floor. He was kneeling at your feet now, and he began trailing kisses up your legs, his strong hands still on your ass, massaging, the heat between your legs becoming almost unbearable. Suddenly, Jungkook was unbuttoning the bottom of your shirt working his way up, till you were naked in front of him, the shirt falling off your shoulders and pooling on the ground.

“You are so beautiful, y/n.”

You flushed at his words, the intimacy of the moment leaving you more than naked, all your defenses down. It was almost as if he could see your heart pumping in your chest, because he was holding it in his hands, whether you relinquished it or not. You had never felt so cherished, the man in your past had left you feeling broken, but here you were standing in front of man, who was on his knees for you, making you feel like the most precious person in the world, and there was no way you could turn back now. Jungkook would forever be a part of you now, no matter how hard you resisted. His name was tattooed in your being.

Jungkook began kissing your core, whispering against your skin how beautiful you are, as he consumed you. His soft kissing turning faster, and messier as he licked your heat, leaving you breathless. He moved his right hand from your ass, and began teasing your clit, the sensation combined with his tongue sending you over the edge, your body was just about to release, when Jungkook stopped, moving from his knees to take your mouth, kissing you harshly as he lifted you up and threw you on the bed. He took of his socks and kneeled before you. You leaned up on your knees to meet him and grabbed him roughly by his shirt and laughing before you melded your lips to his. Jungkook’s hands were all over your body, and you wanted nothing more than to feel his skin on yours. You untangled your hands from his shirt and slid them down his chest, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it quickly over his head. His muscled chest turning you on even further, you were about to pull him in for a kiss again, when Jungkook pushed you down onto the mattress, his eyes getting a dangerous lustful gleam. He snaked down on top of you grabbing your wrists roughly and pinning them above your head as he kissed you, taking charge of your body. You moaned into his mouth, trying to grind your crotch against his for some relief. Jungkook bit down on your lip hard in retaliation, causing you to cry out.

“Shh.. Baby don’t be too loud, or I’ll have to punish you.”

“Punish me?” You responded back, surprise lacing your voice.

“Oh, you don’t believe me?”

You tried to open your mouth to respond, but Jungkook grabbed your roughly by your hips and flipped you over, pulling you up by your hips, so your ass was against him. 

“Jungkook, wha—.”

You were cut off by Jungkook slapping your ass hard. You almost yelped out, but you stifled your voice in the pillow in front of you.

“Do you doubt me now, y/n?”

“No.” You replied meekly.

“No, what?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, as you thought quickly.

“No, Jungkook…” You trailed off, wondering if that was what he was looking for.

He nodded gruffly in response, his dominance turning you into a puddle of need. He leaned down over you again, his erection pushing into your ass, as he kissed and nipped down your back, pushing your chest down with his hand, as he grinded into you from behind.

“Ugh, Jungkook, please. Stop teasing.”

“Stop what?” Jungkook whispered, you could feel the smirk forming on his face. 

“Don’t make me say it again. Jungkook please.”

He slid his hand down your spine in response, smacking your ass again right where he did before the pain feeling good this time, you moaned out in pleasure.

“Oh, you like it when I spank you?”

“Yes,” You breathed out, not wanting to say it too loudly.

Jungkook chuckled, and slid his fingers down to your heat, massaging your clit lightly, building you up again, his fingers moving faster and faster, your brain becoming fuzzy as you lost yourself in the sensation. Jungkook slapped your ass again, right on top of the red mark from before, making you moan out again. He then slowly inserted his fingers into you, moving steadily, he inserted another finger, picking up his speed, as he tortured your nipple with his other hand. Rolling it between his fingers as pressed sloppy kisses on your back. You closed your eyes, sighing softly. As Jungkook began rolling his clothed hips into your ass, his erection, rubbing against you at all the right spots. You gasped, as he rolled into you harder increasing the speed of his fingers as he pumped them inside you, you could feel yourself about let go, when Jungkook stopped for the second time, groaning loudly, as he removed his fingers, flipping you over again and pressing his lips against yours. You took advantage of being on your back again and dug your fingers down Jungkook’s back, causing him to moan on your lips. You slipped your hands under his sweatpants and boxers and slid them just down his legs, this time massaging his ass in your hands, Jungkook grinding his hips forward into yours.

You wanted to set him over the edge, he was too calm, and it was infuriating, as you felt like you were the only one struggling here. You started to get rougher with him, scratching his back and grinding your crotch onto his while kneading his ass harder. His breaths turned shallow, and his kisses sloppier until you slid your other hand down and cupped him softly, pumping up and down his shaft, Jungkook’s breath hitched in his chest, and he moved his lips to where your neck met your shoulder biting down hard, you gasped and grinded into him harder.

“Ugh, dammit I wanted you to beg and now I am!” Jungkook grunted out as he leaned back and pulled down his sweatpants farther and thrust into you without warning.

You moaned loudly, Jungkook silencing you with sloppy kisses, as he slowly moved his hips. His rhythm was slow and easy as he consumed you, marking your body with his lips, the markers flaring bright on your pale skin.

“You are so beautiful.” Jungkook whispered onto your skin, this time you were starting to believe it.

He began moving into you harder, increasing his rhythm as you gripped onto his shoulders, your fingers digging into his muscles.

“Jungkook-ah, faster please!” You gasped out.

Jungkook grunted as he picked up the pace, his body entirely over your own, his muscled arms, supporting his body, were planted on either side of your shoulders, trapping you underneath him. His thrusts became sloppier as he tired, and you grinded into him to make-up for it, as both of you were heated and wanting more of each other. He bit down onto your shoulder again, the scent, and feel of him taking over you.

“Y/n,” He breathed as pounded into you, both of you climaxing around each other, your body spent, yet energized at the same time as Jungkook, laid down on top of you.

His forehead was sweaty, his bangs sticking to his flawless skin as he panted against your chest, his arms wrapped around you, holding onto you, so you wouldn’t vanish like the last time. You brushed his hair away from his face, caressing his face lightly, Jungkook sighed in contentment, at the brush of your fingers, snuggling his head into your chest, as you chuckled lightly. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt so fond of someone else. Jungkook felt as if he was made for you, and you didn’t know how you lasted this long without him. His arms wrapped around you felt like the only thing you needed. And you never wanted to be without him now. Jungkook propped himself up on his elbows, and slid out of you, the complete fullness you felt now gone. He pecked you on the lips and rolled off of you, so that he was lying next to you, as he pulled you into his embrace, you settling your head onto his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair, placing a soft kiss onto your head.

“Jungkook, I feel like there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it baby?” He pressed another kiss onto your forehead, pulling the blanket on the end of the bed around both of you, pulling you closer into his embrace.

“I never told you why I left America right?” You whispered out, surprised at yourself for even beginning to open up.

“No, you haven’t, well not the truthful answer. Is that what you want to tell me?” Jungkook resumed running his fingers through your hair as he said this.

“Yeah, let me just get this all out before you say anything, okay?” You could feel Jungkook nod his head on top of yours, so you breathed in and out, trying to settle your racing heart before you spoke.

“In elementary school I had this friend, his name was James, and he was the coolest kid I had ever met. He was one of the few that never teased me, and always played with me whenever I was alone on the playground. As we grew up we quickly became each other’s best friends, we lived a street apart, and we would ride our bikes to each other’s houses every day after school, he was the only person I ever trusted, and I cared about him deeply. When we got to middle school, I noticed that James started to do things differently around me, he would be rude to me in front of his guy friends, and he started making fun of how I wore my hair in braids, and I didn’t understand why. One day he threw a paper ball at me in class, and I asked him to stop, but he wouldn’t, and he kept throwing more and more and more, and when I turned to tell him to stop again, one hit me in the eye, and I ran home crying. He came to my house later that day and apologized profusely, and when I asked him why he was being mean to me, he said that he didn’t know how to handle his feelings for me and that being mean to me was his way of trying to get rid of them, but it only made him like me more. I had my first kiss that night and we were inseparable after. We dated all four years of high school and when we graduated he gave me a promise ring. A year later he replaced it with an engagement ring and I was ecstatic. And I know we were pretty young, but I had been with him all my life, and there was literally no one else I wanted to be with, so it didn’t matter if we got married then or in five years because he was the only thing that mattered to me. We had been planning our wedding for about a year, when things started to become strange, suddenly James didn’t want to have a big wedding anymore, even after we booked a venue. Then he didn’t want to have a wedding at all and suggested that we elope in a courtroom. Then I found him in bed with my maid of honor, who was also my cousin. I broke off the engagement then, throwing my ring at his head, and I haven’t seen him since. He moved out of our apartment, but nothing was the same I couldn’t go anywhere without being reminded of him. And I couldn’t even look at my cousin at family events, because she was still with him! After a couple months I couldn’t take it anymore and I sold most of my stuff and moved here, one of the farthest places I could go, thinking it would feel like home, but it hasn’t until I met you.”

A tear escaped your eye as you finished, and you turned away from Jungkook rubbing roughly at your eyes. Jungkook didn’t let you escape though and he pulled your back into his chest wrapping you up in his arms, as he peppered your face with kisses until you laughed. 

“Listen, I would never do that to you. And as far as I’m concerned, James is an asshole who didn’t appreciate what he had when he had it. And I don’t intend on repeating his mistakes. I’m not going anywhere y/n, not now, not ever.”

You turned towards him as he finished, new tears shining in your eyes as you looked at him. He brushed them away with his thumb and pressed his lips softly against each of your eyelids. You pressed your head into his chest as he cuddled you closer, your broken heart for once feeling full again.

You laid like that for a couple hours, just being in the presence of each other, as Jungkook whisper-sang little melodies into your ear. Each of you pressing light kisses onto each other until the kisses turned fervent and you each sought release in each other’s skin.

After the second time, you pushed Jungkook away slightly, and stood from the bed.

“We are never going to stop, until one of us gets up, so I guess that’ll have to be me.” You laughed as you stood on the side of the bed.

Jungkook groaned and slid over to you, sitting on the edge of the bed his hands reaching out for you. “C’mon don’t leave me, I’m cold and lonely,” He pouted at you.

“Oh, whatever,” You rolled your eyes in response, making to turn away when Jungkook grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you into his arms, pressing kisses onto your chest and breasts, easily turning you into a puddle again, you looked over at the clock as you tried to push your way out of a laughing Jungkook’s arms, and saw that it was only nine o’clock.

You stilled and looked down at the surprised Jungkook and whispered mischievously, “Why don’t we sneak out of here?”

Jungkook raised his eyebrows at you, a smirk forming on his face, “I’m in.”

He stood from the bed and pressed a hungry kiss against your lips, before he grabbed his sweatpants from the floor and slipped them on, winking at you as he left the room. Your whole body shivered, and you had to shake yourself out of your daydream to go put clothes on. You rummaged through your suitcase, deciding on a flowy wrap dress, you tied the lavender bow on the side and walked into the bathroom, to reassemble your face. The curls in your hair still lingered, so you swept it up into a loose chignon, and swept easy make up onto your face, grabbing your purse and heels as you tiptoed out of your room, to find a pajama clad Namjoon standing in front of the open refrigerator. You froze, there was nowhere else to run, as Namjoon closed the fridge and looked at you with a smirk on your face, just as you were about to come up with a lie, Jungkook came into the lounge area, his shoes in his hand. Your cheeks heated as Namjoon looked at both of you, with laughter in his eyes.

“HA! I knew it! Jimin, and I had a bet going, looks like I won.” He laughed, Jungkook’s scared face turning into relief at his hyung’s laughter.

“Don’t get in trouble with Deok-su when you sneak out, Sejin will get all lecture-y and I know you don’t want that. Have fun kiddos.” Namjoon said, as he grabbed a banana from the counter, slapping Jungkook on the back as he went through the door that Jungkook had just exited.

You looked at each other sheepishly, as you closed the distance between you. Jungkook pressed a kiss against your cheek, before he stood back to look at you.

“Wow, you’re seriously the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

You blushed, looking down at the floor before meeting his eyes again, “Well you don’t look so bad yourself, handsome.”

Jungkook in fact looked his fantastic, oozing his usual casual elegance, his leather jacket thrown over his white button up which was tucked into his black jeans. He bent down and put on his black boots, tying up the laces quickly, before opening the door for you. You winked at him as you both exited.

Once you made it down to the lobby, you each poked your heads out of the elevator, looking around anxiously. The ten bodyguards you had seen earlier had diminished down to three, including Deok-su, who was looking especially tired as he leaned against a marble pillar, his eyelids drooping. The other two were too busy playing rock, paper, scissors, to notice you guys rushing towards the exit, your heels clacking against the marble. You jumped into the first cab you saw, telling him to step on it, as you guys laughed loudly in the back, Jungkook clutching his stomach as his laughter turned high-pitched. After a minute you told the driver to take you both to what he considered the best local restaurant, he nodded his head, smiling, and dropped you off outside of a cozy looking restaurant, the exterior all worn wood, iron, and warm lighting. Jungkook opened your door and entwined his fingers with yours as the driver left. You smiled at each other, and Jungkook pressed a kiss onto your forehead. You felt so normal, here with him, it was as if you were just going out to dinner with your boyfriend on a breezy winter night, all of your responsibilities, and his obligations floating away with the wind.

You were both so wrapped up in each other, that you didn’t realize your picture was being taken as you walked towards the restaurant.


End file.
